


Wyższa Stawka

by rosalieirenen



Series: Afirmacja Życia [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mini, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Side Story, Spin-Off, Spinoff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: Afirmacja Życia | sidestory | czytajcie po 7 rozdziale 2 części ;)Kolejny dodatek do Afirmacji Życia - usunięta scena z punktu widzenia głównego nemezis Evandera. Mały przerywnik przed finałem





	Wyższa Stawka

 

_Afirmacja Życia #2 : Afirmacja Krwi, rozdział 7 i ¾_

 

 

Theodor nie był głupi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że żaden z niego geniusz, ale na pewno nie był głupi. A tak właśnie się czuł, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu Evandera Verlaine’a. Dlatego nienawidził go z całego serca. Nienawidził każdym nerwem swojego ciała, każdą jego częścią. Nienawidził go najbardziej w świecie.

– Cześć, Theo – usłyszał zza pleców.

Odwrócił się. Kilka kroków od niego stała Amina Rowle. Uniosła rękę w niedbałym geście powitalnym. Theodor odwzajemnił gest, markotniejąc.

Dziewczyna zawahała się, po czym powiedziała coś do swoich przyjaciół i oddaliła się od nich, zmierzając w jego kierunku. Theodor rozejrzał się po peronie. Tłum gęstniał i gęstniał. Jego rocznik jeszcze się nie zebrał. Widział tu i ówdzie poszczególnych siódmorocznych Ślizgonów, ale każdy z nich rozmawiał z rodzicami, odbierając ostatnie wskazówki przed odjazdem.

Amina odchrząknęła, więc przestał się rozglądać.

– Coś się stało, Theo? – zapytała konspiracyjnie.

Theodor spojrzał na jej twarz. Amina była całkiem ładna, jeśli nie liczyć zbyt wydętych, jak na jego gust, ust i małych oczu. Od jakiegoś roku zaczęła swoje niedoskonałości maskować makijażem, co wychodziło jej doskonale. Po matce, Keldzie Prewett, odziedziczyła długie i gęste rude włosy. Była szczupła i wysportowana, dzięki treningom, jakie zapewniał jej ojciec. Miała kocie ruchy.

Był czas, że mu się podobała. Nadal zdarzało mu się patrzeć na nią z lekkim pożądaniem.

– Theo?

Odchrząknął.

– Musimy pogadać. Zbierz tych co zawsze, usiądę z wami w przedziale.

Amina powoli skinęła głową.

– Coś czuję, że mi się to nie spodoba – mruknęła.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – powiedział Theodor, kiedy nie mogła go już usłyszeć.

Odszedł od niej, zanim się od niego odwróciła, unikając pokusy spojrzenia na jej zgrabny tyłek. Miała na sobie długą do połowy uda, plisowaną spódniczkę w ciemnobordowym kolorze. Coś, co w pierwszej chwili wyglądało jak rajstopy, okazało się pończochami (chyba tak się nazywały?), sprawiając, że na samą myśl Theodorowi przechodziły ciarki.

Pansy stała już z Tracey i Millicentą. Podszedł do nich, ale z powodu nagłej suchości w gardle tylko skinął głową na powitanie.

– Jak święta, Theo? – zagadała Pansy, bawiąc się zalotnie włosami.

Theodor wzruszył ramionami, lustrując dziewczynę. Miała obcisłą, uwydatniającą kształty sukienkę, a na to zarzucony płaszczyk z lisiego futra, też wcięty w talii. Schowała dłonie do kieszeni, żeby nie gestykulować, ale nie powstrzymało jej to, sprawiając, że co chwilę odchylała poły płaszcza, ukazując figurę. Theodor uniósł brwi do góry, ale już w następnej chwili zrozumiał dlaczego to robiła. Do ich niewielkiej grupki dołączył Blaise, w towarzystwie Anthony’ego Goldsteina. Krukon pożegnał się i poszedł dalej, nieświadomy wodzącej za nim wzrokiem Pansy.

– Cześć. Czekamy na resztę czy zajmujemy przedział?

– Znasz Pansy. Pewnie znów będzie chciała wykurzyć małolatów – odpowiedziała mu Tracey, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Theodor przewrócił oczami. Wszyscy wokół próbowali kogoś wyhaczyć. No, może poza Draco i Evanderem, jakby się tak zastanowić.

O gnomie mowa, a gnom tuż tuż. Właśnie się zbliżali. Oczywiście razem. Theodor zaklął w myślach, przeklinając tę dwójkę. Zaczął się wycofywać. Jeśli zniknie teraz, może nie zwrócą uwagi, że go nie ma. Był taki czas, że w ogóle nie zauważali jego nieobecności, kiedy spędzał czas z Aminą.

– Gdzie idziesz, Nott? Idziemy szukać przedziału. Łap za kufer i chodź.

Theodor obejrzał się zdziwiony. Evander patrzył na niego tym swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

– Obiecałem już komuś, że usiądę z nim w przedziale.

– Jaka szkoda. Niestety, musimy się trzymać razem.

Zacisnął szczęki, zmuszając się do milczenia. Przeklęty Verlaine.

– Obiecałem komuś rozmowę – warknął, spoglądając na niego znacząco.

Verlaine udał, że nie zrozumiał.

– Więc przełożysz to na później.

Jego upartość doprowadzała go do szału. Przy okazji zdziwiła też innych. Wzrok wszystkich spoczął na Evanderze. Na głos pytanie zadał, oczywiście, wiecznie dociekliwy Blaise.

– Co za zmiana. Wcześniej dałbyś się pokroić za to, by nie być w jego pobliżu.

– Pokroić? Skąd ten pomysł? – udał zdziwienie Verlaine.

– Bierna współpraca idzie nam przecież wspaniale – odparł sarkastycznie Theodor.

Chwycił rączkę kufra i ruszył przodem.

Oczywiście Verlaine musiał mieć ostatnie zdanie. Wyprzedził go, znalazł odpowiedni przedział i wyrzucił z niego jakiegoś dzieciaka. Nachylił się nad nim, kiedy Theodor usiłował go wyminąć.

Wstrzymał oddech.

– Wsiądziesz do tego przedziału i spędzisz z nami podróż. Ludzie mają widzieć, że trzymamy się razem, jasne? – szeptał.

Theodor zmrużył oczy.

– Gdzie w naszej umowie było coś o tym, że możesz mi rozkazywać, Verlaine? Bo najwyraźniej coś przeoczyłem.

– Pewnie w tym miejscu, w którym było o tym, że to ja koordynuję akcję. Jednym z warunków sojuszu było pokazywanie się razem. Bez wzajemnej wrogości. Szkodzisz sojuszowi, szkodzisz Czarnemu Panu. Mam ci o tym przypominać?

Theodor milczał. Kiedy jasnym było, że pomimo ponagleń zza pleców Verlaine’a, ten nie zamierza odpuścić, odpowiedział.

– Nie, nie musisz – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Wchodzicie czy nie? – krzyknął na cały wagon Blaise, wyraźnie już poirytowany.

– Wchodź – warknął Verlaine.

Theodor zacisnął pięści i przełknął ripostę.

 _Nienawidzę cię_ , pomyślał.

* * *

– Za chwilę wracam – mruknął, przeciągając się.

Zasuwał drzwi przedziału, kiedy usłyszał jeszcze głos Draco.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Malfoy.

Theodor ociągał się z odpowiedzią. Najchętniej nie dałby mu żadnej, ale to był Draco.

– Do toalety – warknął, ostentacyjnie przewracając oczami, i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Jeżeli teraz jego życie miało polegać na meldowaniu każdego kroku Verlaine’owi, to zamierzał się z tego wypisać. Przeklęty chłopak. Brat Pottera! Dawno już pozbył się podejrzeń, że ktoś taki jak on mógłby mieć za ojca mugola, ale Potter? Dupek miał rację, wtedy, na ceremonii, mówiąc, że ma krew czystszą od Thorfinna Rowle’a. Potterowie, chociaż nie byli w Indeksie, nie gorzej od innych pilnowali czystości krwi, dopóki James Potter nie poślubił szlamy. I nie spłodził tego idioty, który był z nimi na roku.

To by była sensacja, gdyby szkoła się dowiedziała, że są braćmi.

W końcu odnalazł przedział, którego szukał.

– Cześć – skinął głową do kolegów i wcisnął się obok Aminy Rowle.

– A ty gdzie byłeś? – wyskoczyła na niego. – Myślałam, że zwołałeś zebranie. Ciśniemy się w tym przedziale w siedmiu, czekając, aż łaskawie do nas dołączysz.

Theodor spiął się, zmarszczył brwi, obserwując zebranych. Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Przywódcy tego nie robią. A to _on_ był przywódcą w tej grupie.

– Podtrzymujemy zawieszenie broni – powiedział prosto z mostu. – Mamy sojusz z Verlaine’em.

Tak jak przewidywał, w przedziale zakotłowało się od nagłego poruszenia i wzburzonych okrzyków. Samuel i Morris zaczęli wymachiwać kończynami, wygrażając mu i wyzywając od skończonych idiotów. Nerrisa i Norman zaczęli lamentować, jak to nie będą w stanie spojrzeć w oczy młodszemu Verlaine’owi, bliźniaczki Carrow patrzyły po sobie zdziwione, ale nie odzywały się, jakby komunikowały się telepatycznie, a Aminę zamurowało.

Odczekał chwilę, po czym uniósł rękę, czekając na ciszę.

– Słuchajcie. Nie mogę wam wiele powiedzieć. Mi też się to nie podoba, ale gramy teraz o wyższą stawkę i to na prawdę może się nam opłacić.

– O jaką niby wyższą stawkę, Theo? – zapytał z wyrzutem Samuel Melville. – Myślałem, że naszym celem jest zdyskredytować Verlaine’a, żeby miał fatalny start w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

Theodor westchnął. Czuł, że zaczyna go to przerastać, ale było za późno na to, by się wycofać. Za późno na narzekania. Zebrał niewielką grupę, która uznawała jego przywództwo (nawet jeśli jedynym powodem był jego wiek, z czego zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę) i teraz był za tych ludzi w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny.

– To skomplikowane – powiedział i znowu westchnął, zupełnie przytłoczony. – Jestem zobligowany osiągnąć cel, który aktualnie jest w sprzeczności z naszym.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała Nerissa.

– Ma rozkazy z góry – odpowiedziała jej cicho Hestia.

Theodor spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się krzywo. Wstał, zasłaniając swoim ciałem okno wychodzące na korytarz wagonu. Spojrzał po zebranych, na każdym zatrzymując się na chwilę. Uniósł rękaw szaty i pokazał im Znak na lewym przedramieniu.

– Bezpośrednio od niego – potwierdził. – Dlatego, jeśli mówię, że zawarliśmy sojusz z Verlaine’em i Malfoyem, to macie się do tego zastosować. Do odwołania.

Zaczęli kiwać głowami. Theodorowi zrobiło się niedobrze, ale wytrzymał grad spojrzeń.

– Jaki dostałeś rozkaz? Co mamy robić?

Theodor pokręcił głową.

– Zbieramy sojuszników, tak jak poprzednio. Oficjalnie mamy sojusz pod przewodnictwem Verlaine’a. Nieoficjalnie… Macie mówić, że to tymczasowe, ale póki co bezwzględne.

– Bierzesz to na swoje barki, Theo. Zabawimy się w dobrego i złego Aurora. Jeśli źle to rozegrasz… – Amina zawiesiła głos.

Groźba unosiła się w powietrzu przez dłuższą chwilę.

Skinął głową.

Jeżeli źle to rozegra, straci przywództwo, na rzecz Aminy. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że miał asa w rękawie. Informację, że Verlaine jest synem Jamesa Pottera, a co za tym idzie, bratem samego _Harry’ego Pottera_.

 


End file.
